


we had a deal

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Devils, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash made his bargain with the devil a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we had a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spook Me Ficathon '15, the prompt picture was Devils.

This isn’t his first time around. It isn’t even his third. It is, in fact, the hundredth time he’s gone through something like this. You spend enough time pulling your foot out of bear traps and you learn how to wear steel-toed boots; you dance with the devil or you die.

He’s used to the grind of the saw against raw, exposed bone; malnourished, like a wraith, his fear is now.

The question Pablo asks him is simple, as they sweat and curse and play out their game of folly.

“How long have you been gambling with the devil?” 

Ash tossed back a drink. Heavily, strongly, the alcohol settled into his veins. “All my life.”


End file.
